Christmas With The Boltons
by HSM-Fan-2k6
Summary: This is my first fic so I hope it isn’t too bad. Troy and Gabriella are happily married living in the suburbs of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Follow Troy, Gabriella and the rest of the gang through their up’s and down’s throughout the festive season. This wil
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas With The Bolton's**

Summary – This is my first fic so I hope it isn't too bad.

Troy and Gabriella are happily married living in the suburbs of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Follow Troy, Gabriella and the rest of the gang through their up's and down's throughout the festive season. This will be a Troyella, Chaylor, Zepay, and a Jelsi story.

Children; who they belong to, their names and their ages.

Gabriella and Troy Bolton have three children they are: Shanice (6), Jessica (4) and Nicky (Nicholas(2) plus another child on the way.

Taylor and Chad Danforth have two children they are: Katie and Libby, 5-year-old twins

Zeke and Sharpay Baylor have one child – Timothy (3)

Kelsi and Jason Cross have two children – Becky (Rebecca (4), Kerry (3).

Ryan is still single and has no children.

**Chapter 1: Life with the Bolton's**

**December 10th 2018**

**6:30am Bolton House**

"COME ON SHANICE, COME GET BREAKFAST, WERE RUNNING LATE!, Gabriella Bolton Screamed up the stairs at her eldest daughter."

Shanice: "Coming, Coming Mom"

Jessica and Nicky are at the breakfast table having a silent food fight with fruit loops, emitting just the occasional giggle when they actually manage to hit one another with the cereal.

"Come on kids stop throwing cereal its all we have, I haven't been to the store this week." Gabi moaned at her youngest children

"WELL GO THEN!" Shanice grunted at her mother,

"Do not talk to your mom like that Shanice Bolton" Troy Warned.

Shanice's cheeks turned a shade of red as she gave a quiet apology.

"Thank you, now eat up please. Troy because its your day off this week. There's a mountain of laundry that needs doing, the bathroom is starting to grow mould and the TV screen cant be seen because of dust, can you try and clean up a little whilst we're out today?" Gabriella called as she walked into the kitchen to load the dishwasher.

"Sure anything for my princess" Troy said hugging his wife of 7 years from behind.

Gabi turned around, gave him a loving kiss and said, "I love you"

"Love you too" Troy whispered

"Right come on kids we'd better be off" Gabi said coming into the breakfast area.

She Picked up Nicky, grabbed her handbag and shouted a quick "love you" to Troy and headed for the car in the driveway, she strapped Nicky into his seat and made sure that Jessica and Shanice were buckled up before reversing out.

(_At the preschool)_

"Hey Mrs Bolton, Hi Nicholas, how are we today?" asked the nursery teacher.

"Hi Miss Jenner" he grumbled in reply

Miss Jenner frowned

Gabi seeing the look on Miss Jenner's face, "he's in a mood because I broke up a fruit loop fight" she said laughing with the teacher.

"Love You Nicky" she said soothingly to her two year old son kissing him on the forehead. "Daddy will pick you up at 3" she said as she left.

_(Shanice is in 1st grade and Jessica is in kindergarten, please tell me if I got those right, I don't know the US educational system well)_

"Here's your lunch money Shanice, and your lunch Jessica" their mother said handing them their belongings.

"Thanks Mom" they said in unison.

Each daughter kissed their 8 month pregnant mom, got out of the car and hopped up the path to the entrance doors where the plump old lady stood welcoming them in.

Gabi smiled and drove off to East High where she taught Math. She pulled into her parking space and got out.

Gabriella got to her classroom just for the end of homeroom bell.

"Hey Mrs.B" some of the students called as they filed in and stood at their places waiting to be seated.

"Morning class, you can sit down, today were doing more advanced algebra" she said trying to be enthusiastic.

"Aww do we have to??" the class mumbled and groaned.

"Yup, I'm afraid so, but if you work well you can have ten minutes talk time at the end".

And as Mrs.Bolton gets started teaching, we go back to the Bolton House.

Troy is throwing a load of washing into the machine, adding soap and starting the wash, he asks himself "shall I make dinner and impress Gabi?" Hmm maybe I'd better go scrape the mould outta the bath tub then think of later"

Troy likes to have alone time every now and then so he can have a chat with himself.

Just as he got up the basement stairs and into the hallway, the phone rang.

Troy grabs the cordless from the living room table. "Oh hey Chad, shouldn't you be working?

From Chad's end of the phone "I was supposed to be, but Katie is ill and couldn't make it to school and Tay had a really important meeting, so I'm playing doctor" said Chad with a sigh.

"Aww tell her Uncle Troy is thinking of her, while he cleans" said Troy rolling his eyes "Hey do you wanna come over? Just so I have some company, Katie can rest in Shanice's bed" Troy asked his friend hopefully.

"Sure I'll be over in 20" said Chad

"Cool, see you in a bit" Troy replied happily

And with that they hung up.

Troy goes upstairs and starts cleaning out the shower, just as he starts cleaning the tub he hears the latch click on the door and Chad's voice call up the stairs "Yo Housekeeping."

Troy laughs as he comes out to the hall to see Chad coming up the stairs carrying a very pretty but a very sick looking Katie.

"Hey dude, aww hi Katie, how are you feeling?" Troy asked gently

"Still very sick Uncle Troy" she whispered."

"Awwh well you go snuggle up in Shanice's bed while your Dad and I chat."

Chad takes Katie into Shanice's pink Barbie room and wraps her in the pink Barbie blankets.

"You rest now Angel" Chad said softly as he kissed his daughter and walked across the hall to find Troy scrubbing the toilet.

"Hey dude, lets go downstairs and have some coffee," suggested Troy washing his hands.

_(5 Minutes later, Bolton Kitchen)_

Troy and Chad are sat at the counter, catching up, as they haven't talked in weeks.

"Taylor wants another kid…" Chad blurted out

Troy sprays coffee everywhere with shock, "I thought she swore no more after the twins" he said cleaning up the coffee and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah that's that I thought but she's desperate for another. I wouldn't mind another myself but I just don't think we can afford another child right now" Chad said, gloom spread on his face

"Your having money troubles? Why didn't you come to us, we can help, that's what friends are for!" Troy said with concern

"Just the mortgage is due, as is a car payment, the electric bill and phone bill are due next week, and I'm just not sure how were gonna manage, I really cant afford to be off work right now but I have to be here for Katie" Said Chad clearly getting stressed out.

"If you need to be at work then go! I can take care of Katie, and don't be ashamed of asking for help when you need it man!" Said Troy firmly

Chad with a rare moment of emotion, rubs his eyes and says "Thanks Troy for being there for me" and gives Troy a 'guy hug', "were you serious about watching Katie?"

Hey, look man this is what friends are for! Advice, support, childcare it's kinda like a package deal" Troy smiled at Chad, hoping this would cheer him up.

Chad looked up, smiling "Thanks dude, I better get off to Phillips (made up sports store where Chad works) see if I still have a job" he joked.

"Sure thing, I'll call you or Tay if anything happens with Katie, oh by the way do you and Tay wanna come over with Katie and Libby Saturday evening for dinner? Everyone else is coming they've all confirmed" Troy asked.

"Sounds great to me, I'll talk to Tay about it tonight and get her to call you" Chad said taking his cup to the sink.

"So they'll be 16 of us! Yikes" Troy said laughing. "Kelsi and Jason with Becky and Kerry, Sharpay and Zeke with Timothy, You and Tay with Katie and Libby, and me and Gabi with Shanice, Jessica and Nicky".

"Yeah, soon to be more, when Gabriella gives birth" said Chad happily. "I'd better get off now, Talk to ya later"

Chad goes upstairs and explains to Katie that he is going to work and Uncle Troy is going to watch her, kisses her and heads out the front door, calling "Thanks Troy" as he pulls the door shut, and heads for work.

**Ok That was Chapter one I hope it didn't suck that much, I need advice for spicing the story up, what do people want to read??**


	2. Chapter 2: Money Troubles

Christmas with the Bolton's

Chapter 2: Money Troubles 

"Me and Chad are in major money trouble guys! We cant afford anything at the moment, we have a car payment due, a load of bills to pay and I don't think we will be able to afford to keep the house" Taylor said welling up as Troy and Gabi sat in shock they had to idea how much trouble their friends were in.

"We couldn't even afford medicine for Katie, what kind of parents are we? We can't afford to keep the kids, the house and both cars, were such bad parents," she continued as she burst into tears at the last two words.

Gabi moved round the table and put a comforting arm around Tay and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"You are not bad parents!" said Gabi firmly but reassuringly.

"No definitely not! Far from it! How did it all get like this? Asked Troy with only his best friends interests at heart.

Taylor slowly regained control of her sobbing.

"I really don't know you guys! Money just doesn't seen to stretch as much as it used to" Taylor said as Troy worriedly glanced at Gabi.

"I… we're all here for you and Chad" Troy said trying to be positive. "There's me and Gabi, Jason and Kelsi and Sharpay and Zeke you know you can come to any of us for help and support" Troy finished

"We know you and Chad are very proud people, and don't like to ask for help, but when it gets so bad that you think you'll lose the house, you need to talk to someone about it!" Gabi told her trying not to sound bossy or mean.

"Me and Chad are both trying to stay in the black, but by the end of the month were gonna owe so much money to so many people" Taylor said tearing up again " I really need Chad"

"I'll go call him at work he's gotta be near the end of his shift now, it's nearly SIX!… Jeez doesn't time fly," Gabi said going to the phone.

Taylor and Troy continue to talk whilst Gabi talks to Chad on the phone.

"Yeah, she really needs you right now, she's really upset" Gabi told Chad

"OK Gabs, I'll be right there," Chad said from the work office phone.

Suddenly Libby ran into the kitchen panic stricken "Katie is being sick everywhere, come on! Said Libby leading everyone to the den.

"You need to be here ASAP, Katie is throwing up and Tay really needs you" with that Gabi hung up the phone and hurried into the Den with a bucket.

"Come on honey, I know it doesn't taste nice but its better to get it out of your system" Taylor told her sick daughter

"Troy we need towels!" Gabi called a bit louder than anticipated

"OK, ok there's some in the dryer, I'll go get em" Troy dashed down to the laundry room and got some towels.

_5 minutes later_

Chad had just gotten there from work

"Hey Hun" he said kissing Taylor who was tending to Katie

"Daddy!" Katie tried to look happy

"Tay I think we need to get her to the hospital, this is the worst she's been" Chad said very concerned

"I know we do, but we can't aff…" Taylor was cut off.

"We'll sort it, now get Katie to the hospital and we'll follow you in our car" Troy told the couple firmly.

"Would you really?… Are you sure?… Taylor and Chad asked.

"Yes, Yes GO ON!!" Gabi pushed Taylor to her car and Chad followed carrying Katie.

"Thanks so much guys" Taylor said starting the car.

_**What will happen with Katie? How will Tay & Chad's money troubles go?**_

_**Wait and see in Chapter 3!!**_

_**Hope you liked!**_

_**Please review, and give me any ideas you have!**_


End file.
